Sally Spectra
Sally Spectra, (formerly known as, Alexander and Garrison), was a character on the American soap operas The Bold and the Beautiful. She was portrayed by Darlene Conley, until the death of Conley on January 14, 2007. She had last appeared on January 26, 2007. Sally's Life Sally, was a woman who lived in a very large life. She was known for her huge figure, an open and very outgoing personality, and her trade mark red hair. For many years, Sally had owned and operated Spectra Fashions, (later renamed as, Spectra Couture). For that time, the company was called a knock-off firm, sincer her designs were often stolen from a more established firm, Forrester. At Spectra, Sally was usually helped by her daughter Macy Alexander, and her receotionist, Darla Einstein, who Sally thought of as a daughter and Saul Feinberg. Also, seen very often was fashion designer Clarke Garrison, who sally at first blackmailed to design for her company, even while he was working at Forrester, but then later crossovered to Spectra completely. Despite of her being warned by her family and friends that Clarke wanted to own her company, she married him. The fact that Clarke at first claimed to be impotent he eventually started to father Sally's son C.J. Sally fears were realized when she discovered that Clarke was involved with, Kristen Forrester. With the help of her friends and family of Spectra, she managed to prove that Clarke's infidelity to court and thus aviod to losing her company. She divorced Clarke and he left town. Relationships Forrester Family Sally's relationship with the Forrester family were mixed. Eric Forrester admired her combativeness, since that was how his father was when he began to work in fashion. Sally, in fact was crazy about Eric. She always kept the Forresters on their toes and often managed to get one up on them. Sally was fascinated with the Forrester family and often crushed many of the events. These actions did not take with, Stephanie Forrester and the two started a long fued. However, years had passed and the fued ended. Sally's daughter, Macy Alexander, was married to Thorne Forrester for some number of years, who als had an off/on relationship. Her standby daughter, Darla, was also married to Thorne until her life became to a tragic stop. Brooke Logan, tried to get between Throne and Macy and Sally didn't like Brooke at all. Brooke and Macy had been long time rivals. Macy then went out with Brooke's daughter Bridget's ex-husband, who Brooke tore Bridget and Deacon apart by getting pregant with Deacon's baby and having their daughter Hope Logan. Sally also had a rivarly with an ex-fugitive, Shelia Carter defending Stephanie in which Sally and Stephanie became friends at the end. Sadly, Sally's company eventually went down, after a very horrible gamble of choosing to compete with the Forresters. Sally shut down and then sold what was left of her company. She then began to work at Forrester Creations as the receptionist, replacing Megan Conley. Sally had offered her services, but warned that she didn't come cheap. She asked for a limo and a handsome driver, who had biceps, a sign of her very flirtatious and fun-loving nature. Sally, had also moved in with Thorne, Darla and their daughter Alexandria for a while, and stayed with Thorne and Alexandria even after the death of Darla. Sally, later on had medical issues which lead her into being in a wheelchair. (Real life issue with actress Darlene Conley). Appearance Sally last appeared on-screen in November 2006, (Darlene, died months later on January 7, 2007). After Darlene's death, nothing could have explained about her characters absences, Sally. Except, by her son C.J. that she had been ill. Finally, in November 2007, it was revealed by C.J. to Clarke that Sally was alive and well, and true to her flirtatious and fun-loving nature, was living in South of France with a string of cabana boys. It was also revealed that sice the new owner of Spectra Fashions had gone bankrupt, ownership of the company went back to Sally. She decided not to return to Los Angeles and run it but instead decided to sell the company. There was no plan to kill off the character. In April 2009, Clarke revealed that Sally was currently in Canary Island, with the string of cabana boys. On July 27, 2009, Sally had called Clarke to send her love and best wishes to everyone at Jackie M where her picutre is hanging on the wall. On Christmas Eve of 2009, Stephaine had told Pam that unlike her past years, she didn't receive a Christmas card from Sally, which usually consisted of the boasting of all the cabana boys. Stephanie believes she will still her from her someday, but in the meantime toast to her picture. Committed Crimes *Stole designs from Forrester Creations Injuries *Slapped by Stephanie Forrester